powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt11 Ep5: "I Can’t Be Resisted"
Chpt11 Ep5: "I Can’t Be Resisted" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' At a stone fountain in a park, a street preacher encourages a crowd to repent and beg for God’s divine mercy, because only the forgiven will ascend to holy grace. Within the crowd, a now-adult-grown Amara walks forward and challenges the preacher, saying that God is not watching, is not interested, and is not around because she has not been able to find him. A brief debate ensues, during which Amara comes to believe that God can be provoked to wrath. When the preacher says that only God’s wrath can create plagues and destruction on Earth, Amara turns the water in the fountain into blood. She then tells the preacher that "God isn't the only divine wrath around here". She then raises her arms toward the sky, able to summon a cloud storm of lightening. With blasts hitting and incinerating each one of the crowd then striking the preacher, killing them all. As she looks around at the charred bodies, the fountain’s water turns back to normal and the sky clears. She gives off a sinister grin from all the massacre she had done. Meanwhile, Kurt is having a vision as he finds himself now inside the cage. But he's not alone. As he turns to his back, Lucifer is there and glares right back to him. This brings Kurt to a shock as he snaps out of it and back to where he's at as he's sitting by a bench at a park, praying. He asks God “Is this what you really want me to do? Is this the way to get rid of Amara?” Then suddenly, a bush behind Kurt bursts into flames. Later, Kurt returns back to the bunker and tells Hunter about everything from the visions he's been getting. Though this wasn't exactly what Hunter wanted to hear after advising Kurt to pray as the same way he did back in the hospital to get answers on how to get rid of the Darkness' virus. But Kurt is convinced that the visions are coming from God, and that God now wants him to return to the cage to seek Lucifer's help to defeat Amara. Hunter becomes angry by hearing this and is skeptical as he tries to convince Kurt that even a burning bush isn’t enough proof that the visions are coming from God, and tells Kurt that returning to the cage is the most horrible idea at this point. Kurt mentions that Lucifer is one of Amara's brothers after all and may know what to do to defeat Amara. Hunter then mentions if Michael could also be a candidate to seek help to since he too is Amara's brother. Kurt says that he could be a help to them as well. Hunter then begins to consider this. In the evening, Kurt and Hunter meet with Crowley and tell him about their plan. Crowley (to Kurt) So God assured you of this, did he? I’d say you’re making this up but I never think of you as imaginative. Hunter We’re not saying it’s going to happen. We just want to know... Kurt ---theoretically... Hunter If it’s possible. Crowley The Cage is a can of worms you do not want to open. I believe this conversation is over. Kurt Is it, Crowley? You know that Amara is going to end just about everything on Earth and that includes you. Hunter Yeah. And you had a shot at taking her out when she was with you, but apparently you thought that sucking up was the way to go. Kurt And that didn’t work out so well. Crowley (to Kurt) Because she wanted you and you couldn’t control your girlfriend! What happened in that room? Why did she insist on sparing you? What is she to you? Kurt stays silent for a moment as this makes Hunter give off a look towards Kurt. But then he answers. Kurt Wanna know what she is Crowley? How about God’s daughter. Crowley God’s daughter? Huh. I had that kind of leverage under my thumb and I let her slip away. Hunter Can we focus on the big picture here okay? Can we meet with Michael and Lucifer or not? Crowley (groans) There may be a way... Crowley suggests there’s a way to use a "containment cell” in Hell that can hold the 2 archangels (similar to the original cage that's currently have them imprisoned), where both of their powers can still be neutralized and where the duo will still be able to talk to them outside the cell. To do this they will need spell work from an experienced witch, who is none other than Rita Repulsa. Elsewhere at a church, a priest is greeting his parishioners then also finds Amara among them. She says that she's looking for God and wants to get answers on why he "got rid" of her. The priest says that the way to reach God is through prayer and invites Amara to try it. She does so but doesn't get a response. Though the priest assures Amara that God heard her prayer. When he shows her a bible, Amara says that God still has a way of manipulating all his creations and how humans only believe what God wants them to. Though the priest mentions that God loves all his creations equally. Amara then grows an angered look after hearing this. At an abandoned warehouse, Crowley managed to have his demons capture Rita and brings her to him in chains. Once they're alone, Rita tries to bluff her way out. Crowley doesn't fall for it. Then Kurt and Hunter comes in to join them and explains the situation to Rita. The four uneasy allies agree that they can’t trust one another, but once it's all over, that they can go back to killing one another. So Rita agrees to help them on opening the cage to speak with Michael and Lucifer. Later at the church, there are now several broken statues everywhere and corpses of people scattered throughout as Amara consumes the priest’s soul. After she tosses the priest's lifeless body aside, she tries calling out to her father and mentions that his creation; the humans, will continue to suffer if he doesn't reveal himself to her. Once again, nothing happens in the church. In a thunderous voice, Amara shouts to God to show himself. But still, nothing happens. She begins to shed in tears as calling out to her father has all been nothing but failed attempts. At the bunker, Kurt is watching over Rita as she's now in shackles and is reading through the Book of the Damned and the codex for the spell. While Kurt is on the phone talking to Hunter, who is dressed as an FBI agent and investigating the murders at the church. Kurt tells Hunter that the information they need is in the Book as Hunter tells Kurt about Amara’s massacre at the church. Hunter asks Kurt if their plan will really work on getting answers from Michael and Lucifer in order to defeat Amara. Kurt says he's not sure now since Amara has become enraged and is on a killing spree now and fears that their next encounter with her might not turn out so good for them. And also mentions that they don't have any other choice at the moment and insists to just go along with what they have before Amara strikes again. Hunter reluctantly agrees. Before hanging up, Kurt tells him that he'll wait for Hunter to get back to the bunker before meeting with the 2 archangels. Then finally, Rita says she has found the spell they need and will need some ingredients. So she tells Kurt to grab the ingredients they have in the bunker to perform the summoning ritual. Elsewhere at the bunker, Kurt is in the storage unit sorting and gathering the ingredients listed by Rita. Where all of a sudden, Kurt senses something. He then walks outside of the base and looks around strangely in the area as he's trying to figure out where this sensation he's getting is coming from. Then as he slowly turns around, behind him, AMARA has now appeared to Kurt. Amara You felt my presence. That’s why you came out here. Kurt, looking as if to be under a spell, as Amara reaches out to grab Kurt's arm and smiles at him. Then they instantly vanish from the area of the bunker and get teleported to a clear scenery where they're nearby a lake and some mountains in the background. Kurt You --- you grew up. Amara Yes. Kurt So this is you? The real you. Amara All me. Kurt Why Amara? Amara Why what? Kurt Why did you have to kill those people? Amara Oh, that? I had to get his attention. Kurt His? Amara God, my father. I tried praying, calling out to him. But he ignored me. So, he forced my hand. I had no other choice but to harm others just to try and get his attention. Kurt Whatever the deal is between you two; whatever wrong one of you two did to each other--- Amara (scoffs) He was the one who WRONGED me! He got rid of me...along with my uncle. Kurt (confused) Your uncle? Amara Yes...The Darkness. The REAL Darkness---is my uncle. He is my father's--- Kurt Brother...God---has a brother? Amara Yes. The light and the dark. It was just the two of them in the beginning. And then, I came along. God created me, his firstborn creation. And what's the next thing he does to me? He traps me and my uncle in a hole for eons as he lived on and forgets about us. So you see, that's the kind of God that you've been living in under his small little world that he created. Kurt No, it can't be--- Amara Don't worry, I see the wariness in your eyes, the mistrust. I don’t blame you. It’s incredible. How it endures, the propaganda. He was so threatened by me and my uncle. So, he exiled us. Passed on stories that The Darkness was a threat. And then...virtually erases me from his memory. But then, he encouraged religions as monuments to his ego, promised the fearful safety if they’d adore him. His way or the highway. But what if---what if there were no rules? No pain. No prayer. Just...bliss. Kurt What do you mean? Amara That sensation you're feeling. Where you know where I am. (Amara comes closer to Kurt) When you know how close I am to you. Kurt (grows nervous) Just---what is it exactly that you want? Amara What I deserve. Kurt Which is? Amara Everything. Kurt Everything? Amara I was the beginning and I will be the end. Once I'm finished settling the score with my father, I will help put about the end of his creations---as I bring forth my uncle out of his imprisonment. And once he's brought down destruction over the universe, he won't even see it coming...until I destroy him myself for the torment he's put me through during our confinement together. Only THEN, you and I can be all that there is left in the world. The true light...and the darkness. Kurt is completely in shock after hearing all this from Amara. He looks away for a moment and then suddenly takes out an angel blade. Kurt And what if---what if I have to stop you from doing all that? Amara (slightly smiles) I know that you’re a warrior, Kurt. And your instinct is to resist. But...I can’t be resisted. Amara then gets closer to Kurt, gently grasps his face and slightly opens her mouth as she's about to absorb Kurt's soul. But then she pauses and thinks about it. Instead, she leans her face closer to his as she meets her lips onto his as they passionately engage in a kiss with one another. Kurt takes this in as he drops the blade to hold Amara's face with both his hands and motions his head in a slow manner as he fully embraces Amara completely. Then suddenly, Kurt is filled with visions at the same time where he sees himself the moment he first encountered Amara, then witnessing a city in ruins and lastly, holding someone's hand. Kurt then distances himself back a few steps from Amara. Kurt What was that? Amara The future. The inevitable result of our first meeting. What you’ve been feeling since that moment. Is what we both felt---that we’re bonded. You’re the one who set me free. Kurt No. Th-that was an accident. Amara (smiles) It was destiny. You bore the Mark. I am the original Mark. (unveils the mark on her left chest to Kurt) You and I will be together. And the whole world will be ours. Kurt N-no. I can't let all that happen. Amara It’s so simple Kurt. We will become one. Why wouldn’t you want that? Kurt is all in lost of words after witnessing the vision he shared with Amara. Then suddenly, three angels wielding blades confronts the duo in the field. Angel 1: Amara! You’re going to surrender to us and to the judgement of Heaven. Amara Why would I ever submit to anything? Tell our father to come fetch me himself. Angel 2: All of Heaven’s on high alert. If you resist, each and every angel in the skies will smite you, in a single unified blow. Angel 1 Not even YOU could survive that. Kurt Whoa, whoa, fellows, dial it down a bit, okay. Look, if you try to take her down, a whole bunch of people are going to die. Angel 1 We’re at the point where sacrifice is inevitable. The angel then steps forward to attack Amara Kurt No, don't! Amara then engages the angels herself as she slowly raises a hand. Suddenly the angel convulses as his eyes begins to burst in white and causing his insides to explode, killing him. The second angel steps forward but is also stopped by Amara as she's able to compels him to stab himself in the throat with his own angel blade and he dies. The third angel is left terrified and as he's about to make a run for it, with a wave of her hand, Amara reduces the angel into a pile dust. Kurt is left in shock as to what Amara is capable of. Kurt Amara --- what have you done? Then suddenly lightning flashes overhead, Kurt and Amara looks upward as huge storm of clouds begins to form over them Kurt They're gonna do it. They will smite you. Amara Maybe now, he’ll hear me... Kurt then gives a wary look towards Amara as she does the same with Kurt. Amara We'll meet again, Kurt. As she places her hand towards his cheek, he vanishes out of the area. Amara then begins to withstand the oncoming assault as she raises her arms to the sky as she still attempts to get her father's attention to appear to her. But within seconds, the beam of heavenly light blasts down from the sky and strikes Amara and causing the entire field to explode. Moments after, Kurt finds himself back outside of the base, confused, trying to understand what just transpired. And also worried at the same time as to what happened to Amara if she survived the smiting. Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse